dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert Thorne (DC Animated Universe)
Rupert Thorne was the criminal over lord of Gotham City. Batman : The Animated Series Two-Face Part I & II '''When District Attorney, Harvey Dent started a campaign to bring down Thorne the mob boss had his secretary Candice steal his psychiatric file so he could blackmail Harvey Dent into giving him some favors from the DA's office. This plan backfired when Harvey's other personality Big Bad Harv took over and almost killed Thorne. Soon after one of Thorne's men caused the accident that turned Harvey into Two-Face. As Two-Face, Dent started to disrupt Thorne's various criminal enterprises. Two-Face then stole a file which included incriminating evidence against Thorne and planed to use it to get Thorne arrested. However this backfired when Thorne threatened to kill Grace Lamount, Two-Face's girlfriend. Two-Face almost killed Thorne but was stopped by Batman. With no hard evidince against Thorne he remained a free man. It's Never Too Late As the gang war in Gotham is itensifying between the two biggest crime lords in Gotham City, Rupert Thorne and Arnold Stromwell, the two decide to come to an agrement and end their war. However Thorne double crosses Stromwell and almost kills him. Stromwell would have died had it not been for Batman. Batman then convinces Stromwell to give all his information about Gotham's criminal organizations to the police. Upon learning this Thorne tries to have Stromwell killed. When Thorne tries to kill Stromwell and his brother Batman shows up and stops him. In the end Stromwell gives all the information he has to the police. '''Vendetta '''When a criminal called Spider Conway is going to testify against Rupert Thorne he is kiddnapped. At first Batman believes Thorn is responsible for Conways disappearance but Thorne tells him that Conway has nothing against him. Batman later learns the real kidnapper was Killer Croc. '''The Man Who Killed Batman '''When a low level gangster named Sid the Squid supposedly killed Batman he goes to Thorne and asks if he will get him out of Gotham. Thorne however believes that Sid wants to take over his drug opperation. When Thorn tries to kill Sid the Squid, Batman barges in and stops him. '''Paging the Crime Doctor '''When Rupert Thorne starts having heart problems his brother Matthew tells Rupert he needs Leslie Thompkins to help him opperate. Thorne then sends his men to capture her. When Batman learns of this he begins to search for her. Days later Leslie and Matthew opperate on Rupert. The opperation is a success and Rupert orders his men to kill Leslie so nothing can be traced back to him. Leslie and Matthew manage to escape but end up surrounded by Thorne's men. At that moment Batman saves them. '''Shadow of the Bat Part I '''In the beginning of the episode Rupert Thorne is captured by Commissioner Gordon, Deputy Commissioner Gil Mason the GCPD with help from Batman. '''Bane Tired of being beaten by Batman, Thorne hires a hitman named Bane. However after Bane's defeat of Batman he planed to take over Thorne's criminal empire. After Batman beats Bane, the Dark Knight takes Bane back to Thorne's office and mocks Thorne for not giving him a better challenge. 'Second Chance '''When Two-Face is about to undergo a surgery that will cure him he is abducted. Batman believes that Thorne is responsible so Robin goes to question him. When Thorne learns of this he just laughs and has his men take Robin somewhere to be killed. Robin later escapes. In the end Batman learns that Two-Face planed his own abduction because he did not want to be cured. '''Batman : Mystery of the Batwoman ' In this movie Rupert Thorne partners with Penguin and Carlton Dequesne to illegally sell weapons to Kaznia. They are stoped by Batman and Batwoman and arrested. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : Mystery of the Batwoman